


生日快乐（毒液/毒埃，突发沙雕小甜饼，女装梗）

by sakamiyu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu
Summary: 就是一个上完厕所洗着手突然想到的小日常。就……很沙雕。最近突然开始严查写肉总被屏蔽，心情不好，突发一小时爆肝沙雕文。ooc见谅。





	生日快乐（毒液/毒埃，突发沙雕小甜饼，女装梗）

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一个上完厕所洗着手突然想到的小日常。  
> 就……很沙雕。  
> 最近突然开始严查写肉总被屏蔽，心情不好，突发一小时爆肝沙雕文。  
> ooc见谅。

今天，是安妮40岁的生日。  
大部分女人都会间歇性的对一些有仪式感的事物感兴趣，安妮也不例外，她早早地就和丹一起做了派对的筹备，鲜花、蛋糕、糖果、礼花等等，声势浩大的可以和他们宝贝女儿的满月礼相媲美。用埃迪的话说，就是更年期前少女心的回光返照，当然，这句话一说完他就被安妮打了一拳，附带毒液幸灾乐祸的一句“活该”。  
当年那场爆炸后，埃迪就和安妮彻底和平分手了，理由无外乎那些老生常谈的东西，不过，最主要的还是因为他和毒液之间微妙的联系。埃迪也好，安妮也罢，都只是做了对于所有人来说最好的选择。  
于是，这次，埃迪就以好朋友的身份来参加安妮的生日派对。  
“是好闺蜜，埃迪。”毒液的声音不合时宜地在脑海中响起。  
“……我是男的，毒液，不能叫闺蜜。”  
“哦是吗？可我觉得安妮就是那么想的。”  
还没来得及好好教一下毒液这几个名词的用法，就看到穿着一袭酒红色礼服裙的安妮急匆匆地跑了过来，并且踩着细的能戳死人的高跟鞋。  
埃迪在心里又一次佩服起安妮一如既往的战斗力。  
“埃迪！你怎么才来？哦天哪你怎么没有照我说的穿那条裙子？时间要来不及了，丹他们都准备好了就等你了，快点，跟我过来。”  
安妮一边用极快的语速数落着卡着点来的埃迪，一边拽着对方健步如飞地往屋里走。  
“等等……安妮，我以为你是开玩笑的？”  
“拜托，埃迪，今天是我的生日，我就交给你这么一件事你都没往心里去？我觉得当初没有嫁给你真的太好了，真不知道毒液这么多年是怎么忍受你的。”  
“不是，你这么说简直是无理取闹。”  
“我生日！”安妮的音量突然高了一个八度。  
“好好好，你生日你厉害。”埃迪在心里重重的叹了口气。  
“我说什么来着？是好闺蜜没错吧。”毒液的声音听上去充满了兴致勃勃的愉快。  
“才不是，闭嘴。”当埃迪被拽着走进房间后，那一屋子花枝招展的妖魔鬼怪险些把他惊得转头就走。  
“怂包。”  
“你能不能别再吐槽我了，毒液。”  
看着已经开始倒腾化妆包的安妮，埃迪似乎预见了自己今天悲惨的命运。  
“嘿！埃迪，好久不见，你和你的小朋友最近还好吗？”  
迎面而来的“男人”涂着死亡芭比粉的唇彩，一头金棕色长卷发和同样芭比粉的公主裙衬的那张英气的脸瞬间妩媚了起来。  
“呃……呃，丹？”埃迪感觉自己的表情管理肯定已经失控了。  
“对，对，是我，是不是有点奇怪？哈哈哈没办法，这是爱丽莎的主意，她想在妈妈的生日派对上表演一个《七个公主和一个小矮人》的节目，关系还不错的亲戚朋友都被拉来当群演了。”提到五岁的女儿，丹露出了宠溺的笑，那张浓妆艳抹的脸也显得温柔了不少。  
“哦……挺好的。”埃迪的大脑有一瞬间的空白，信息量实在太大，他一时不知该如何应对。  
就连最近酷爱吐槽的毒液也没发出任何声音，埃迪猜测，可能是被吓的。  
“我只是在思考你的裙子是什么颜色，并不是被吓的，埃迪。”

毒液的话一语成谶，埃迪最终被套上了薄荷绿的小裙子，戴上了金色的假发，脸上被念不出名字的化妆品涂了一层又一层，埃迪发自内心的觉得，他们这七个彩虹色“公主”，更像是万圣节的女鬼，随便排排坐就能吓哭小孩的那种。  
“我觉得还行，挺好看的。”  
“我真的谢谢你啊，毒液，这种时候还能说好看的可能除了我妈就是你了。”埃迪看着自己裙摆下小腿上的腿毛，有那么一点点后悔没先在家做个准备。  
“等等，谁演小矮人？”  
“当然是爱丽莎啊，我那天不是都告诉你了吗埃迪？”  
眼看着安妮又要发飙，埃迪赶紧找了个借口为自己开脱：  
“对对我知道的，刚才其实是毒液问的。”  
毒液：“？？？”  
好在忙得脚不沾地的安妮也没多问，只是嘱咐他们要听爱丽莎的安排，便马不停蹄地回到前院招呼客人去了。  
实际上，接到安妮电话的那天，埃迪正和毒液把酒言欢顺便深入探讨人生哲学，晕晕乎乎的他第二天就把这件事给忘的一干二净，只记得安妮说了要把裙子带过来，却没想到竟然还有这么大一场戏。  
幸好，五岁的爱丽莎对这些五颜六色的“公主”非常满意，她写的剧本也相当简单粗暴，这些壮硕的大公主们只需要在她讲故事的时候轮番上前把她举高高，最后一起唱首生日歌就能圆满谢幕。  
就是不知道让大男人扮演公主这个主意到底是爱丽莎自己想的还是安妮的恶趣味。  
“没事，埃迪，我觉得感到羞耻的不止你一个，别担心。”毒液适时的安慰虽然很贴心，但并不能让作为糙汉子活了大半辈子、到如今却晚节不保的埃迪感到一丝愉快。  
但为了爱丽莎这个小天使，所有的男人们都拼尽了全力。  
毫无疑问，舞台表演非常完美，爱丽莎甜甜的歌声成功让安妮流下了热泪，并声称，这一定是她最幸福的生日。

不得不说，女装这件事，穿着穿着就习惯了。  
直到宴会结束，这七个一开始扭扭捏捏不情不愿的大个子公主已经彻底放飞了自我，穿着飘忽的公主裙喝酒聊天玩的不亦乐乎。趁着天色已晚，喝了不少酒的埃迪干脆连衣服都懒得换，就这么半醉半醒地和安妮夫妇道了别，晃晃悠悠地往家走。  
晚上的旧金山总是比白天要多上几分醉人的瑰丽，霓虹闪烁，车水马龙，云蒸霞蔚间是一片万家灯火的惬意。  
此时的埃迪就这么静静地坐在不知道哪座大厦的顶楼天台，亮晶晶的眼中正倒映着璀璨的人间星河。  
“毒液，你有生日吗？”喝多了的埃迪总会忘了很多东西，比如恐高和羞耻心，说实话，这一点毒液还挺喜欢。  
“我们那里没这种东西。”毒液的声音非常平淡，就像是在谈论什么无关紧要的问题。  
“是吗……”埃迪半晌没出声，毒液感受到了他情绪的波动，索性从埃迪身体中出来，凝聚成实体坐在了他的身边。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想，你要不要也给自己定一个生日？”埃迪转过头，笑了，他的眼影有一点花，在灯火氤氲下反而让那双漂亮的碧蓝眼睛显得愈发迷离。  
毒液之前说埃迪好看，其实是真心话。  
“我只是觉得，以后还那么长，我们可能也需要一点仪式感之类的，这才像个……家？”埃迪的脸有一点红，说不清到底是酒精的作用还是别的什么。  
毒液突然感受到了一种情绪，可能是埃迪的，也可能是他自己。就像是买到了货架上最后一块巧克力时的那种饱满的滋味，甚至要更加强烈。  
“遇到你的那天，我的生日。”  
埃迪愣了下，然后了然的眨了眨眼睛。  
“那就是下个礼拜了，要不要提前来个庆祝的吻？”  
缱绻的亲吻是夜晚恋人间无声的告白，浓烈的情愫凝结在翻滚的黑色液体中，将衣裙潋滟的男人温柔包围。

毒液听到了埃迪心里那句生日快乐。

遇到你的那天，我获得了重生。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕使我快乐。
> 
> Eddie和Venom他们真好！


End file.
